voider's HP odd ideas
by voider
Summary: One-shots. First one: Multiple personality Harry. Second: insane Harry; Third: Lily’s soul. Fourth: snaked. Fifth: Benevolence of the Light One. Sixth: Riful - the Abyssal One. Seven: Deux Ex Machina.
1. Multiple personality Harry

**voider's HP odd ideas**

**Disclainer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

This will be a series of one-shots. I keep having ideas from time to time... so I'm going to put them here. One day, if I have enough time, I might use one (or more) of them for a story.

There will be multiple genres... from tragedy to humor to horror; the only thing I don't do is angst.

**Part one.**

**Multiple personality Harry.**

Miles away from Great Britain's shores, on a small island, there is a Citadel; Azkaban, the most secure prison of the Wizarding world. But even the most secure prison has low security cells and high security cells. And in the most secure one, designed by the Department of Mysteries and the great Albus Dumbledore to imprison Dark Lords, a dirty figure was glowering at the two dementors that stand guard at his door. Once upon a time, the man was considered cute and handsome by many. Now, he looked like a wizened old man. Ten years of dementor constant companionship do that.

The man had, once upon a time, brilliant green eyes; now the brilliance was gone. Darkness and pain stood in its place. The man was Harry Potter.

Today was visiting day. And it was a special one, because it would be his last. But it was not his last day, because he would be freed, or because his visiting rights were revoked. It was certainly not because he would escape. It was because he would be executed. After ten years of hell on earth, Harry Potter would die.

And now, his so called friend would come and inform him about the manner of his death. The guards hinted about something special. He would have to wait to be informed.

The dementors departed. Someone was coming.

A commander in the auror corps stopped in front of his cell. "Harry."

"Weasley," growled Harry.

"Hey mate, call me Ron."

"I am not your mate, traitor."

"Come on, don't be like that. What was I supposed to do? You went dark. You killed people."

"I was just protecting myself."

"You were using the dark arts. What was I suppose to do?"

"You, Granger and my so called wife betrayed me."

"It wasn't like that..."

"You got your fast track as an auror. Granger works for the Department of Mysteries, and my whore of a wife stole my fortune."

"Don't talk like that about my sister."

"Why not? I see you don't contest the fact you and Granger were bribed by the ministry. Half of Hogwarts got in Ginny's pants. Your precious sister was dosing me with love potions."

"She only did it because she loved you."

Harry snorted at Ron's statement. "Yeah right, it wasn't me she loved. It was my money. I bet she's real happy now. After I die, she's going to inherit everything, since I don't have the right to make a new will. So what's it going to be? The dementor kiss?"

"Yeah, it's going to be the dementor kiss. After that, your body will be killed. It's going to be done at the ministry. A public execution."

"Ah, I see. It's time for elections. I can see the newspaper titles. The minister kills Dark Lord Potter. Let's get this over with."

Ron gave a signal, and ten aurors approached. Harry stood, exited his cell and was escorted out.

**-x-x-x-**

The years spend in Azkaban fractured Harry's mind.

After Dumbledore died, Harry started to prepare for his fight with Voldemort. He managed to trick Voldemort and killed him. He was proclaimed the savior of the Wizarding world. But there were still Death Eaters and they tried to kill him.

After Voldemort died, some of his memories and knowledge started to slip in Harry's mind. He was already well versed in the Dark Arts, but Voldemort's memories made him a master. And he used them to protect himself and innocents, from the remnants of the Death Eaters.

The ministry hated him, so they started a smear campaign against him. At first there were only petty accusations. But Dumbledore somehow managed to screw him from beyond the grave. He told the Order of the Phoenix to keep an eye on Harry because Dumbledore believed that the chance of Harry becoming a Dark Lord was very high. Somehow the ministry found out and they tried to arrest him. Over night, Harry became the next Dark Lord. Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were part of the Order, betrayed him.

That is how Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, savior of the Wizarding world, the next Dark Lord, was sentenced to life in prison.

'Stop woolgathering Harry,' said Snake in Harry's mind. 'We need to have a talk.'

One of the consequences of his stay in Azkaban was the fracturing of his mind. He had dozens of multiple personalities. After all, you can't have a intelligent conversation with the dementors.

'Okay,' responded Harry. 'Why do you think they decided to kill me now?'

'From what little we know, peace reigns over Britain. There is no new Dark Lord, except us,' answered Snake. 'Most likely, we were kept alive as insurance. They knew that the Harry Potter who entered Azkaban was innocent. If another Dark Lord rose, they could have used us to defeat him. But it appears that there is no Dark Lord, so they decided to use the death of Dark Lord Potter as political propaganda.'

'Bastards,' agreed Harry. 'Now that we are out of Azkaban, is there any way to escape?'

'No,' said Raven. 'Dumbledore and the unspeakables did a good job on our bracelets. We can't do wand magic. We can't do wandless magic. We can't transform in our animagus form. We can't ...'

'What can we do?' interrupted Killer.

'We can only use death magic to perform some forms of soul and blood magic.'

'Explain,' you miserable bird.

'In layman terms, we can kill ourselves, destroy everything around and do a big spell.'

'Revenge. You have a plan,' said Snake.

'Yes. In one of Voldemort's memories, I found an interesting ritual. Theoretically, there is a way to send your core, mind and memories twenty years in the past. I don't know if it really works. Since it requires a vast burst of power, it can only be powered by the death of the strongest wizards. But there is a catch.'

'What?'

'Our core is very big, but not big enough. Even our core combined with Dumbledore's and Voldemort's core would not be enough. That is why the amount of data that can be sent back is limited.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means that we can send our core, the Harry persona and a little bit of knowledge.'

'What if I don't go back?' asked Harry. 'My persona is the most complex. The others are far smaller and simpler. How many personas' can be sent if they take my place?'

'No,' it should be you that goes back,' said a voice. The others agreed.

'What use would I have for the younger me? Killer's protection, Raven's intelligence and Snake's cunning would be far more useful. We should do what is good for Harry-child.'

The voices pondered. 'Very well, we agree.'

'We could send Killer, Snake, me and another one' said Raven.

'It should be Joy,' decided Harry.

'Me? Why me?'

'Harry-child never learned how to let go and have fun. I have always regretted it. It will be your job to teach him.'

'What knowledge should we take back?' asked Raven. 'It can't be too much.'

'Then we should send something we wouldn't easily learn from books,' said Snake.

'What do you propose, Snake?'

'We should take the knowledge of metamorphic, animagus and some wandless abilities.'

'I agree,' said Harry. 'Any objections?'

The voices murmured their support for the plan.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry was brought in front of the Wizengamot. He ignored the outside world until he was offered the traditional last words.

Harry smiled cruelly at the hundreds of faces. "You are all sheep. You all used and betrayed me. I saved you from Voldemort and my repayment was Azkaban and the constant presence of dementors at my cell door. You kept me alive in that cell for ten years. You did not kill me until now because you thought another Dark Lord might rise. If that happened you would have used me again. You would have dangled freedom in exchange of me saving you again. But no Dark Lord arose. And you decided to finish me. Now, I will have my revenge on the Wizarding world, the ministry, my treacherous friends, and my whore of a wife."

Harry smiled with joy. "Revenge, one way or the other."

And Harry's body exploded in a flash of light, killing hundreds.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author Notes**: Review if you liked it.

Published: October 6 2008


	2. Insane Harry

**voider's HP odd ideas**

Inspired by Iskaral Pust - a character from the Malazan Book of the Fallen by Steven Erikson.

**Part two.**

**Insane Harry.**

**-x-x-x-**

"Petunia dear, I really don't want to take the freak with us," said Vernon. "We're supposed to go on vacation. He'll ruin our mood."

"But Vernon, we can't let him stay in our home unsupervised. He'll destroy it ... he'll burn it to the ground. Ms. Figg is out of town, so we can't send the freak to her. We'll have to take him with us. We have no choice."

"No. I have an idea. We'll lock him up so he won't be able to do any trouble."

"For a whole week?" asked Petunia incredulously.

"We kept him for three days in there. I don't see why we can't do the same for a week."

"But we fed him. We gave him water. We let him use the toilet."

"Bah, we'll give him some food, a bottle of water and a bucket. The freak won't die."

"But Vernon, the cupboard will stink if ..."

"So what? It won't matter to us. And we can always put the freak on cleaning it after we come back."

Petunia pondered the proposal and grudgingly accepted it. "I just hope he won't destroy my beautiful home..."

**-x-x-x-**

Vernon pushed Harry in the cupboard and gave him a bag and a bucket. "Here freak; cheese, bread and water. You'll be staying here for a week. The family is going on a holiday. You will stay here. If you do something until we come back, you'll get the beating of your life. Do you understand, boy?"

Harry took his eyes from the small amount of food, and the bottle of tap water. "Yes, uncle Vernon."

Vernon locked the door and went on a holiday with his wife and son.

A week later, Vernon and Dudley won an eating contest. They decided to use the prize money for two more weeks of vacation. None of them gave any thought to Harry.

**-x-x-x- **

Twenty-three days after the Dursleys left, they came home to find Harry watching TV. He was sitting on the couch holding a bottle of juice. It was a slightly taller Harry. He no longer looked half-starved. His clothes were new and he had a new pair of expensive glasses.

"_Damn, the circus came back,"_ mumbled Harry. "_The horse, the pig and the wale; and here I was hoping they died._"

The Dursleys gaped at the Potter freak.

"What are you doing out of the cupboard, freak?" snarled Vernon.

"_What does the wale think? That I can survive three weeks without food and water? One day they'll pay. I'll make you bastards suffer."_ Harry finished his short monologue, and then smiled sweetly. "I was thirsty after ten days without drinking water, uncle Vernon."

Vernon's face turned purple.

"_Why is the pig so angry?"_

"Watch your mouth, freak," snarled Petunia. "And where did you get those clothes? And the new glasses? You don't have any money."

"Of _course I don't, you bloody horse. But you did have a few hundred pounds, hidden under your bed,_" sneered Harry, then in a sweeter voice, he continued as if he hadn't insulted her. "I bought them. I found some money."

The Dursley's were shocked for a few seconds. "You stole our money?"

"_How did the animals guess that I stole their money? I only told them that I found some money. Do they read my face so easy?"_ Harry looked at Vernon innocently. "I didn't; I just found them. I was hungry and there was no food in the house."

Vernon looked as if he was having an aneurism. "Freak..."

"_Damn pig. I know this expression. He's preparing to beat the crap out of me. Well, let him come. I'm not the kid he remembers. Just try it, pig_," he sneered. "Yes, uncle Vernon?"

With a scream of rage, Vernon grabbed Harry and tried to punch him, but somehow, the punch was stopped by Harry's small hand.

"You shouldn't have done it, Uncle Vernon. _Finally! I'm going to pulverize you._" Harry kicked Vernon in the stomach, making the man collapse to the floor. Vernon tried to climb off the floor, but a chair crashed on his back. "_There, you pig. It's not that pleasant to be a punching bag, is it?_" Petunia and Dudley rushed to help Vernon. They both tried to punch Harry, but the little boy slapped the punches aside. "_Wrong move, horse, whale._" Harry bitch-slapped Dudley, making the fat boy fly a few meters. He then punched Petunia in the stomach. "_Now that I took care of them, back to you, pig._"

Vernon shivered in fear. "You can't do this, boy. I'll call the police. They'll put you in prison."

"I don't think so, Vernon. If you try to call them, I'll make sure you spent the remaining length of your life in prison. I'll tell them about all the abuse you heaped on me. You starved me; you worked me as a slave; you beat me; you left me in a cupboard for three weeks. It's a miracle I survived. From now on, things will be much different."

"You can't..." Vernon spluttered.

Harry kicked Vernon in the head. "Yes I can. We'll have new rules in this house. I'll take the guest bedroom as my room. I will not work. You will feed me. You will give me as much money as I ask. You will not talk to me unless I talk to you first. You will not insult me. You will be polite when we talk. Do you understand?"

"You can't do this..."

"Yes I can, uncle. And if you disobey me, I'll kill you, your wife and your fat-ass kid."

"You can't. You won't get away with this."

"Yes I can, uncle. I can even kill you and get away with it. If I tell them what you did to me, I might even get away if I plead temporary insanity or something."

**-x-x-x-**

**Author Notes:** If you didn't realize it... this Harry appears to not be able to think something without speaking it. He spent one or two weeks without drinking and eating... so you can't be surprised. His magic saved him, but he's now far away into ga-ga land.

This seems interesting so I'll probably do another chapter in the future.

_Review if you liked it._

Published: October 26 2008.


	3. Lily’s soul

**voider's HP odd ideas.**

**Summary**: Lily tries to protect Harry by using her soul as a shield. Unfortunately, something went wrong.

**Part three.**

**Lily's soul.**

**.-x-x-x-.**

"Get out of the way, girl," Voldemort said.

"No!" the woman screamed in defiance.

"Very well. Avada Kadavra."

As the jet of green light sped towards Lily Potter, she smirked inwardly. She had recently discovered an ancient ritual. Using it, she could rescue her son. The killing curse hit the woman and the bonds that glued her soul to her body were destroyed. Her soul left her body, and for a second she was floating in the room, looking at her baby and the man who wanted to kill him. She felt the ritual guiding her. She took one more look at her beloved son, and then her soul rushed into him.

Voldemort took a step towards Harry, pointed his wand and smiled cruelly. "Avada Kadavra," he intoned again.

A jet of green light hit the boy on his temple.

Lily screamed in horror at what was happening. She made a miscalculation; instead of ripping her soul from Harry's body, the killing curse ignored her and ripped Harry's soul from his body, killing him instantly. Lily thought that Voldemort's killing curse would rip out her soul, leaving Harry safe and unscathed. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Lily felt the soul of her baby go away.

Suddenly, from the point where the curse hit Harry, a jet of green light traveled towards the Dark Lord. The light hit the man and his body disappeared in a green fire.

At least that monster is dead, Lily thought bitterly.

Why am I still here? Shouldn't I go to Haven or ... Hell? Aren't I dead? Or am I just a ghost. As she pondered these questions, the broken links from Harry's body dashed towards her. They slammed into her soul and dragged her deep into Harry's body.

Now that the body of the baby had a new soul, it could function again. It started to breathe and its heart started to beat.

**.-x-x-x-.**

Lily's fifth year.

She walked towards the headmaster's office. What does the old coot want now? she wondered. Lily told the gargoyle the password and climbed the stairs towards the headmaster's office.

"Enter," came the headmaster's voice before she could knock.

Lily entered and glanced warily at the headmaster without looking in his eyes. "Headmaster."

"Lemmon drop?"

"No. You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, how are you and James and his friends getting along?"

"Me and Potter and his friends? We don't. We're not friends, nor will we ever be."

Dumbledore looked sadly at her. "Why is that miss Evans?"

"They are all bullies. Well, maybe not all. Remus Lupin doesn't bully the other students, but he never stops his friends' abuse. Their little friend Peter is a weakling, but he sure loves to kick the other students around. Black and Potter are the worst."

"I see. I'm sad to hear you say that. It has come to my attention that young Mr. Potter cares about you. You know, the love of a woman can change a man."

"Potter and I? Never!" Lily replied. "I'd rather die!"

Dumbledore looked in disappointment at her for a few long moments. "I'm sorry to hear that. I did not want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"What?"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Lily, and the girl's body froze.

Lily still had control of her head. "What are you doing?" the frightened girl asked.

"Forgive me Lily; but it is for the greater good."

Dumbledore walked towards her with a potion in his hand.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I suppose it wouldn't matter if I told you," Dumbledore sighed.

"A long time ago, there was a prophecy about the snake child who would destroy The Dark Lord. Tom Riddle was a descendent from Salazar Slytherin himself. He came to Hogwarts. He was my greatest student and my greatest failure. He defeated Grindelwald, but became the new Dark Lord, Voldemort. You are also a descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

"You want me to defeat Voldemort," Lily asked incredulously.

"No, there was another prophecy. It was about you and young Mr. Potter. It is your child that will defeat the Dark Lord."

"So you will force me to comply with this outrageous prophecy?" Lily asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the greater good," Dumbledore replied.

"Did you do this to Potter as well? Is this why he keeps hounding me?"

"No Lily, Mr. Potter had no need of encouragement."

"Does he know?"

"Know what?" Dumbledore asked.

"What you're about to do."

"Yes, unfortunately you must take this potion weekly. It will be young Mr. Potter's job to administer it," Dumbledore explained.

"Why would he do that?"

"He loves you Lily."

"Potter? Loves me? Don't be stupid. That man loves only himself ... and probably Black. The only reason he chases after me, is because I'm the only girl who doesn't spread her legs when he snaps his fingers. The spoiled brat can't stand not having everything his way, that's why he's after me - because I think he is a self absorbed, selfish, cruel, stupid pompous brat and I despise him."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that. Now, it's time for your potion."

For this, you'll die screaming Dumbledore, Lily silently vowed to herself.

Dumbledore forced the potion down her throat. "Obliviate... Lily?"

"Yes headmaster?" Lily answered.

"So, how was your holiday?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"It was nice," Lily said absentmindedly.

**.-x-x-x-.**

The green eyes of Harry Potter opened. The baby looked at his hands and froze. Gods below, thought Lily; it wasn't a dream. That bastard Dumbledore forced those potions on me. And Potter and Black continued to force them on me every week. If Potter wasn't dead, I'd kill him. And I possessed the body of my son.

The house was burning around her.

"James! Oh James. No! You can't be dead," cried Sirius Black in our room downstairs.

Yes he can, Black, Lily thought. Now, come and get me out of here, you bastard.

Sirius came in to baby Harry's room. His eyes widened at the empty robes of Lord Voldemort, then, he glanced at Lily Potter's dead body. And finally, his eyes fell on Harry.

"You're all I have left of James," cried Sirius. "Come here Harry." He took the baby in his arms and left the house.

"Sirius?" Hagrid shouted.

"Hagrid?"

"Dumbledore sent me to save Harry."

"Yes, take Harry. I have a rat to kill."

Bravo Sirius; very smart, thought Lily. Abandon your godson. Go and kill the treacherous rat. I hope you manage to kill each other.

**.-x-x-x-.**

**Author notes**: I hope you like my idea. I have never encountered this particular idea in fan fiction before.

_**Please review.**_

Published: December 21, 2008.

-voider-

**.-x-x-x-.**


	4. Snaked

**voider's HP odd ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I **don't own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1.

**Summary**: Harry is snaked by a Tok'ra.

**Part four.**

**Snaked.**

**-x-x-x-**

Harry Potter was walking the paths of a small abandoned park. Thankfully, he could enjoy the beautiful summer day in peace, for he was not followed by the ever present Order guard. It was Dung's turn to guard him and the drunk was asleep in some bushes, like he always was.

Harry sat down on the grass, resting his head on his backpack where he had his DADA book. He was thinking of what he lost, Sirius - the last link to his parents; the last hope to have a normal life. Now, he was alone. His so called friends didn't even try to write. Dumbledore's orders, Harry thought bitterly.

His thoughts full of angst were interrupted by some strange sounds. Two man dressed in a strange armor were firing strange weapons; one of them was firing something like lightning and the other was shooting red bolts of light. Their target was a woman in camouflage clothes. The lightning caught the woman in the leg, making her stumble and two bolts of red light caught her in the back.

Thinking he would surely be expelled this time, Harry drew his wand and stupefied one of the men.

The other man turned towards him with a surprised look on his face and fired at Harry, who simply took a side step and fired another stunner at the man, dropping him unconscious. He cast two more stunners at each man, and headed at the woman, who appeared to be dead. Harry stopped a few steps from her when she saw a strange snake.

"I am sorry," the snake hissed at Harry.

"Sorry?" Harry hissed back. "Why are you sorry?"

"You can understand me?"

"Of course." Harry nodded. "I can speak to all kind of snakes, though I never saw one like you. Are you her familiar?"

"Familiar? No. I am a ... alien life form."

"Huh, of course you are. Why am I surprised? So, why are you sorry?"

"To survive, I need a host, a human host. I indented to temporarily take you as my host, until I return to my people. Taking a host without permission is forbidden. Forgive me," the snake hissed in a quiet, tired whisper. "I ask that you allow our blending."

Harry thought for a short moment of what to do, but his instincts were telling him to accept the offer. Why not, Harry asked himself shrugging. After all it's not like I have anything to lose. "Very well, I accept." Harry knelt by the snake and took it into his hands. "What do I have to do?"

"Open your mouth."

Harry did as he was asked and the snake jumped in, and burrowed deep into his flesh.

For a long minute, they viewed each other's life. When they finished, they knew that the Tok'ra would not need to find another host.

'We must hurry,' Harry said to Alisa. 'I don't want Dumbledore to find out about this. If he does, he'll probably try to separate us.'

'I agree.'

Harry, the boy-who-lived, host of Alisa, hurried towards the two Goa'uld. He took from them two guns, a zat'ni'katel, a healing device and two hand devices and put them in his back pack.

'Wait. We must dispose of the bodies,' Alisa said taking temporary control.

Harry fired at each Goa'uld body three times, watching them disintegrate. He then walked towards Mara - Alisa's former host and fired three times. Harry put the gun in his backpack and headed back to his prison.

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore and a few Order members arrived a few minutes after Harry came back to his aunt's house.

"Harry my boy, you are safe," the old man said.

Harry, who now had the wisdom of an ancient being, understood more about his life. He understood that he was manipulated by the old man; that all his life, he was a chess piece in Dumbledore's game. All those coincidences made sense now. He knew that the old man may even care for him in some sick twisted way, but that did not mean he wouldn't be sacrificed for the greater good.

"What happened?" Moody asked.

"Three death eaters attacked me," Harry shrugged. "I cast a few stunners at them and got two of them. Then, they disappeared. Am I going to be tried again?"

"No Harry. I'll take care of it."

"Are you going to let me leave this place?"

"I'm sorry Harry. This is still the safest place for you. I would ask you to..."

"Whatever," Harry interrupted the old man, not wanting any of his stupid excuses. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

The Order members watched in shock as the boy-who-lived snubbed Dumbledore.

"Where's Dung," Moody snarled. "It was supposed to be his day to..."

**-x-x-x-**

Next day, Harry went into the small forest near the town. He put on one of the hand devices he took from the Goa'uld. He gasped as he felt it burst with power. It was the same sensation he had when he got his wand, only stronger by an order of ten. He put the other hand device on his other hand and the same thing happened again.

'They're like wands,' Alisa said.

"Better than any wand; unfortunately we can't use them where other people might see them."

'Not necessarily. I have an idea.' Alisa took control of Harry's body and pushed their power through the hand device, conjuring black gloves to cover his hands.

"It looks good," Harry said, looking at the gloves. I think people will wonder."

'Let them. Now, let's practice,' Alisa said with anticipation.

**-x-x-x-**

'You know, our knowledge of magic is rather limited,' Harry said.

'Yes. We will have to learn more about it.'

'With things as they are, I doubt we'll be able to learn too much before Voldemort and his death eaters make their move.'

'Do you have a better idea?' Alisa asked.

'You can learn anything from your host in a short amount of time, can you not?'

'Yes...'

'So, if you take another host, you can gain its knowledge and then, you can come back.'

Alisa was silent for a few moments. 'There are two problems with your idea. First, there is the ethical one. Taking an unwilling host is forbidden.'

'But the Tok'ra does it all the time when their host dies. If the host wants to be free, they accept its wishes and exit the host when they are no longer in danger. We can do the same thing here. I think taking a host for only a short period of time is not that bad.'

'You might be right. But as you know, there is another reason against your idea. Changing a host more than once, in a short period of time is a dangerous procedure.'

'Not any more,' Harry said. 'If the first time we do it, you possess a healer, you'll be able to heal the damage produced by the change of host.'

'Hmm; you are right. Perhaps we should try it.'

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's notes**: Just an idea that popped into my mind yesterday.

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. _

Published: January 15 2009.

-voider-

**-x-x-x-**


	5. Benevolence of the Light One

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary**: Ever wondered about the reasons behind Dumbledore's choices?

**Part five.**

**Benevolence of the Light One.**

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, pondering the request of his most brilliant student, Tom Riddle. Once again, he asked to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts instead of being sent back to the orphanage.

Tom is a bit like my old friend Gellert and I were in our youth. I just hope he won't make the same mistakes...

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop and relaxed under his phoenix familiar calming trill and smiled.

"I'm sure everything will be all right."

**-x-x-x-**

The war against Tom was in full swing. His minions were brutal and deadly in their fights with the ministry. Their use of unforgivables was most disturbing.

"Some wanted to allow aurors the use of Dark magic and even the use of unforgivables. Fortunately, thanks to your presence," Dumbledore said to his familiar, "we managed to convince them to not allow their use. It is no use winning if we become what we fight."

Fawkes gave a trill of agreement. Any use of Dark magic was most disturbing for both familiar and master.

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, tears falling from his eyes. Young James and his wife were killed by Tom.

Fawkes flamed into the office and hopped on his desk. Dumbledore smiled and begun scratching his head. The bird blew a soft trill. "Yes Fawkes, at least young Harry is safe."

The old man's thoughts soured again. "What can I do with Harry? The rest of the death eaters will seek to harm him. I will have to find him a home where his safety can be guaranteed. His first choice would have been Sirius. He would have protected Harry with his life. But he is a death eater. He was secret keeper and he betrayed them. Remus? No, he is a werewolf. The best choice would be Frank and Alice, but they have young Neville to care for. Then of course, I could send him to his muggle relatives. Unfortunately, Lily expressly forbade it because Petunia and her husband hate magic and anything that is not normal. On the bright side, if I left Harry with her, I could use Lily's sacrifice to create blood wards around Petunia's home. Harry might not have too happy a childhood, but he would be safe and as a bonus, he would grow up away from the fame of the one who destroyed Tom. But can I trust Petunia to care for Harry?"

Fawkes gave a soft trill and Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm sure Petunia will care for her sister's child." Dumbledore nodded to himself. "Now what should I tell her ... perhaps I should write her a letter." Dumbledore gave Fawkes a scratch behind his eared and begun writing.

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore heard an alarm from one of the devices that monitored Harry Potter. "He got injured again," the old man frowned. It is a bit too often." Unfortunately, the Dursleys were not the best caretakers for young Harry. "His life is a bit harsh, but as long as he stay's there, he'll be protected."

Fawkes gave a comforting trill and Dumbledore relaxed.

"The injury is not life threatening. I'm sure Harry was just playing and he fell. Well, boys will be boys," he chuckled.

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore relaxed in his chair. He was now more certain than ever that Harry was the one who will defeat Tom. The boy was certainly powerful to drive away one hundred dementors at such a young age. "Perhaps I should train him, but it would change him from the carefree boy he is. Children should not be burdened with war and violence..."

Fawkes soft trill yanked the ancient man from his depressive thoughts.

"Yes. I should not burden him. He is still young and only love and happiness will allow Harry to triumph against someone as powerful and experienced as Tom."

The phoenix gave an approving trill at his companion trust in himself, Harry and the power of love and Light over Dark.

**-x-x-x-**

"I hope Harry and Severus will learn to work together." Learning occlumency was a difficult art and required a certain amount of trust. "Perhaps I should teach him myself? No. I can not risk it. Voldemort might strike at me through Harry. But ...

Fawkes gave a soft trill and Dumbledore felt his doubts wash away.

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore looked sadly at his crippled hand.

Fawkes sang a soft mournful trill.

"I'll miss you too, but it is time for the next great adventure. With this, I can finally rest. Hopefully, Draco will choose the Light side." Dumbledore fell silent for a few long minutes, petting his familiar. "At least, with this Severus will win Tom's confidence. I hope Harry will forgive both me and Severus for what we are about to do.

His hand gave a stab of pain and Fawkes begun to sing, dulling the crippling pain, replacing it with peace and hope for the future. Harry will fulfill the prophecy and if things go as planned, the boy he begun to see as a grandson will have many years before his next great adventure.

**-x-x-x-**

Phoenixes are good, Light creatures, that instill a sense of happiness and peace in those around them. They bring hope even to the most despairing, bad or unrealizable of situations and plans.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's notes**: This idea has been floating around for some time. Why is a phoenix so Good? Yes they're like some kind of patronus. They relax you; make you happy, but so does Prozac. Too much happiness, joy, trust that everything is going to be fine, faith and all other positive sentiments is all well and good when you're not in a responsible post.

Am I the only one who thinks that such a powerful antidepressant like Fawkes is worse than pot?

_Thank you for reading and __**reviewing**__. _

Published: March 25, 2009.

-voider-

-x-x-x-


	6. Riful the Abyssal One

**-x-x-x-**

**Part six. Riful - the Abyssal One.**

**Summary**: Riful, an Abyssal One meets Harry.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Claymore.

**Note:** You don't need to know about Claymore to enjoy and understand this, but here's something about it. Claymore is a manga about "claymores" - half human, half yoma(daemon) warriors who hunt yoma. Yoma are monsters that kill humans and eat their guts.

**-x-x-x-**

Somewhere near London, deep below the surface, in a tomb of earth, the small body of a naked girl twitched.

Her black eyes opened and her stomach growled in hunger.

For centuries ... or was it millennia or perhaps even more, she had slept.

Before that, for more than a decade, she had run from the Abyssal Feeders. On every encounter, she managed to defeat or escape them, but they always came back. In the end, she even fled the continent, but they still found her. They came like the ocean, wave after wave, eroding her strength. Cornered and weakened, she fled once more and found herself to this island and burrowed deep into the ground. Then, she slept. And now she was awake and she could not feel any other yoki.

She once more ignored the twinge of hunger. Changing herself into her Awakened form - that of a huge body made of black ribbons, she began to dig upwards.

**-x-x-x-**

Black ribbons exploded from the ground, uprooting trees and Riful - the Abyssal One, first and youngest female to achieve her rank as the number one, and first female number one who Awakened from the half yoma hybrid form, leaving her humanity behind and embracing her yoma half, crawled out of the whole.

The ribbons retreated, leaving behind only a pale girl with black hair and eyes shining under the lights of the full moon. She looked around and saw lights in the immediate distance and headed towards them.

When she reached the houses that gave the lights, she stopped frozen in shock. The houses were so strange. The road was not made from dirt or stone, but from a strange smooth material.

She was motionless for a long time, until a metal contraption moved over the road. "A carriage without a horse?" she thought to herself. "Well, I guess the world changed a lot while I slept."

Riful smiled in anticipation of not only sating her hunger, but her curiosity as well. She moved forwards and selected a house at random. She felt something strange wash over her for a brief moment as she approached it, but it was only for an instant.

She reached the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. With a contemptuous snap, the door opened and she entered the house. She stepped inside, closed the door and looked around.

The house was so strange, with so many things she never saw. The walls were filled by paintings, but they were so real life looking that she would have called them masterpieces if only they were not portraying a fat man, a horse faced women and a fat, stupid looking kid.

Riful stepped forwards and climbed the stairs and headed towards a room where heavy snores were heard.

She entered the room and grabbed the fat man, broke his neck and begun to feed. The woman woke up and she opened her mouth to scream, but black ribbons exploded from Riful's back, immobilizing and silencing the woman who looked at Riful with a look of pure terror and disgust.

After she finished with the male, she looked at the woman. "This is a strange new world," she mused to herself. I think I should see what you have in that brain of yours before having my fill with you.

**-x-x-x-**

Riful exited the room, licking her fingers of the delicious blood and frowned over the information she gained from the brain of the woman. This was a strange world for her. The humans developed science and they now had ways of killing her. These firearms could injure her and tanks, rockets and flying crafts could outright cripple, if not kill her. She shivered at the other weapons - nukes, and other weapons of mass destruction, weapons that could kill even more people than an army of awakened. "I should avoid making myself known to them," she thought. But even stranger that these weapons, were these wizards who wielded magic, but kept themselves hidden from the mundane world.

"I wonder what I should do with the two children. The fat kid would better serve as dinner than anything else. I usually refrain from eating children, but in this case I think I'll break this particularly self imposed rule."

**-x-x-x-**

After all three of the Dursleys were dead, Riful headed downstairs and opened the cupboard door. Inside was a scrawny child dressed in rags.

The boy woke up and looked at her in surprise.

"And what am I going to do with you," Riful said. "Harry Potter, young wizard, you killed a Dark Lord when you were only a baby after that same wizard killed your parents. You were sent here to your blood relatives, supposedly for your own protection. Hated and abused by your now deceased relatives. Strange that they never checked up on you if you are in so much danger. What shall I do with you? Should I give you the same fate I gave to your relatives?" Silently, Riful wondered if these so called blood protection would stop her from harming the boy. Would they try to kill or harm her if she tried to kill him?

The boy's eyes widened in confusion at the girl's words before his eyes fell on her white skin and the blood stains on her chest and hands. "The Dursleys," he whispered forgetting about the strange words of the girl, "you killed them."

"Do not tell me that you mourn them after all they put you through," Riful shook her head in disappointment. "After all they did to you ... never mind. Leave!"

"Leave? Where?"

"Away from here. I am going to burn down this place. Now, leave before I change my mind."

For a moment, the boy looked as if he was about to start running. But then, "can I come with you?" he asked.

"Come with me?" the girl replied. "Why?" Riful asked curiously.

"No one has ever been so nice to me."

"Nice?" Riful shook her head. For a boy to think that the killer of her family is nice ... that's seriously messed up. "You're messed up. I'm not nice. I kill people. That's what I do."

"Are they bad people?"

"Sometimes," she shrugged, "they are good people. Sometimes they are bad people. Sometimes they are just people, not good, but not bad. Sometimes, I do not know. Do you still want to come with me?"

"Would I have to kill good people?" the boy asked.

Riful stared at the boy in puzzlement. Should she take the boy? She was sure he would bring her trouble. She would have to protect him from the servants of the Dark Lord. And she hardly thought that Dumbledore would leave the boy with her. But a companion would be nice. The only companion she ever had was Dauf, but he was more of a servant, (and a dumb one at that,) than a companion. The boy was smart and he was a wizard. "Even so, he's still a human even if he's a wizard. Without a wand, they are defenseless. Do I really want a companion who has enemies? And even if he survives them, he'll still be taken by old age. But what if I changed him? I would have a friend and another of my kind."

"No, you don't have to kill good people, but if you want to come with me, you'll have to become like me," Riful said. "You see, I am not a human and to survive, I must kill humans. You won't have to kill people until you grow up; and when you do, you can kill only bad people."

"So you're a vampire?" Harry gasped more curious than scared.

"Something like that," Riful nodded.

The boy fell silent for a long time. "Okay," he finally said.

Riful looked surprised, but nodded. "Very well, we have a deal."

**-x-x-x-**

Riful and Harry exited the burning house and headed outside the town. There, Riful changed into her awakened form, holding the fragile Harry with her ribbons and sped towards London.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's notes**: I really wanted to write something about Claymore, since it's my favorite manga and there are no HP/Claymore crossovers.

If I ever make a story out of this, it'll have to be rated **M**, since the natural progression that comes from this is rather dark and I refrained from more mature content since my "odd ideas" are rated **T**.

Hope you enjoyed this ... if anyone wants to take this and continue it, you're more than welcomed to it.

The same thing applies to all my one-shots and the prologue or the first chapter to my longer stories. If you want to take them and write a story based on the initial idea, you can.

Just send me a review ... or pm... and say in your story where you got it from...

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

Published April 4, 2009.

-voider-

**-x-x-x-**


	7. Deux Ex Machina

**Part seven. Deux Ex Machina.**

**Summary: **Harry comes back from the future in his fourth year.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry Potter woke up and opened his eyes with a shout.

"Harry?" a sleepy young Neville Longbottom asked.

"It's nothing, Neville," Harry said. "Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Neville mumbled.

Slowly, Harry got out of bed. He headed towards the bathroom. When he saw himself in the mirror, he grinned maniacally. "I did it! This time, I'll change ... everything. MUHAHA!"

**-x-x-x-**

Crouch Jr. clucked on his wooden leg towards the goblet of fire.

"Professor?"

"Professor Moody" drew his wand and pointed it towards the voice. "Potter?" the disguised death eater asked.

"Yes, professor."

Moody grunted and sheathed his wand. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I'm guarding the Goblet of Fire."

Moody stared suspiciously at the Gryffindor. "Why?"

"Well you see... last night, I had this crazy idea. So I decided to practice "Constant Vigilance!" and make sure it won't happen."

"That's very good," Moody said approvingly. "So, what kind of crazy idea did you get?"

Harry looked down and blushed. "You're going to say it's stupid," he mumbled.

"Constant Vigilance is never stupid, boy. Now spit it out."

"Well, since I came to Hogwarts, I began to see a disturbing pattern."

"Oh?"

"Every year I have to fight for my life. I'm pretty sure this year won't be any different."

"That's very good, Potter," Moody said approvingly. "So do you have an idea of what exactly will be endangering you?"

"Well," Harry smiled sheepishly, "at first I thought it was you. All of my DADA teachers tried to harm me. First year it was Quirrell who had Voldemort growing out the back of his head. Second year, that pompous moron, Lockhart tried to Obliviate me. Third year, Professor Lupin forgot to take his wolfsbane potion and almost ate me. At first I got worried that you were some kind of death eater in disguise or something. Fortunately, Hermione told me about you. Since you and headmaster Dumbledore are old friends and you've put so many death eaters in Azkaban, it's obvious I've got nothing to worry from you."

Moody nodded approvingly.

"So," Harry continued, "I begun to think. If it isn't you then it's something else. Besides you, there's one thing that changed from last year. It's the Tournament. Somehow, the tournament is out to get me."

"I see," Moody said doubtfully. "And how exactly is the tournament out to get you?"

"Well, for one. I just know that somehow, even if I didn't enter the tournament, I'm somehow going to end out participating in it."

"And why would that happen?"

"Who knows," Harry shrugged. "It could be because so many people die in it. Or... this is even better. It could be one of Voldemort's convoluted plans to somehow make sure I'll win the tournament. And when I do, the cup could be some kind of portkey that would send me to some dark gothic place ... like a cemetery. There, a stillborn Voldemort creature would use me in some kind of ritual that involves the blood of the enemy and bone of the father or something." Harry shrugged. "Okay, maybe that last part is kind of out there, but you get my meaning, right? Somehow, this goblet is trying to get me killed and I'm not going to let it."

Moody stared at Harry as if he grew a second head. "Boy, I think we should go see madam Pomfrey. You need to sleep and I don't think there's any other way besides a good sleeping potion."

"No," Harry said firmly. "I am staying here."

"Very well boy, If that's how you want it," Moody drew his wand and tried to stun Harry.

"Imperio," Harry hissed.

"Moody's eyes widened in horror for a fraction of a second; then they dulled under the forbidden spell."

"Accio paper with my name on it," Harry intoned. From Moody's pocket a piece of paper flew towards Harry. Harry pocketed the paper, and then he smiled at Moody and took from his pocket a box and enlarged it. "Here, professor ..."

**-x-x-x-**

"And now," Dumbledore said, "let us see who will be the three champions."

A piece of paper flew out of the goblet. "From Durmstrang, Igor... Karkarov!?"

Another paper flew out. "Hogwarts champion will be Severus Snape?"

Another paper. "And Albus Dumbledore."

"Lucius Malfoy..."

"Bellatrix Lestrange..."

"...Nott ..."

"... Crab and Goyle..."

"... Rockwood..."

Eighty pieces of paper later. "...T-tom M-marvolo Riddle," Dumbledore stuttered.

Another piece of paper. "Cornelius Fudge."

"Dolores Umbridge."

Fifty pieces of paper later and fifty corrupt ministry officials...

Another piece of paper. "Draco Malfoy..."

"And Ron Weasley," Dumbledore said twenty-three pieces of paper later.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry slapped Ron on the back. "Congratulations, mate. You're a Champion." Ron Weasley fainted.

Dumbledore looked at the goblet that had finally stopped chucking out names. He conjured a glass of water and sighed in relief.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore's sore throat, the goblet spit another paper. "Well, this is awkward Dumbledore muttered. I have no idea how I'm even supposed to pronounce this name."

One hundred foreign names later, the goblet finally stopped.

"Dumbledore and the rest of the jury left to argue about the goblet's results."

Harry followed them.

"... As the jury," Harry heard Dumbledore say, "we can decide to select new champions."

Harry nodded at Moody, who drew his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Crucio!"

Dumbledore easily dodged Moody's curse. Unfortunately for him he did it by moving straight into Harry's stunner. While everyone was still gaping, Moody stunned Snape and Harry stunned the Durmstrang champion. Then, Harry threw a glass vial at the half giant Beauxbatons headmistress. The vial broke and the woman fell unconscious. Moody took care of the other people present.

After the prisoner were secured, Harry woke Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy ..."

"Imperio," Harry intoned.

Dumbledore's eyes dulled. "As I am both a champion and jury to the tournament, I must resign from my position as jury and cede this position to Harry Potter.

"I accept." Harry said.

One by one, the other members of the jury ceded their position to Harry.

Harry released the former jury from his control. "As the new judge, jury and executioner of the Tournament, I Harry James Potter approve a new rule book for the tournament." Grinning, Harry signed a small book and released his prisoners from the mind control spell.

"Harry ... what have you done?" Dumbledore asked.

"You ...you .... you!!!" Snape snarled. "You!" Snape screamed. "Why can't I talk?"

"Well," Harry smirked. "This goblet is really something. Since you entered the tournament..."

"I didn't enter the tournament," Snape snarled.

"Well, the goblet says differently." Anyway since you are a champion, you have to obey its rules."

"I don't have to do anything."

"You do have a point here, Snivelus. You have two choices. Obey the rules or lose your magic."

"Potter, I am going to kill you. Slowly."

"That's against the rules." Harry opened his rule book. "Here. Rule thirty five dash sixteen says you are not allowed to kill Harry Potter."

"Then torture," Snape snarled."

"Thirty five dash twenty-six," Harry said cheerfully.

"Smile while you can, brat, Sooner or later, I'll find a loophole."

"No can do," Harry snickered. "Rule one dash one."

"Rule one?"

Harry nodded. "Rule one says you are not allowed to read the rule book. And then there is rule six dash seven that says that you're not allowed to allow anyone to harm me."

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore said in a heartbroken voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"You'll see at the first trial," Harry said. "Now, I'm afraid I'll have to go."

**-x-x-x-**

"Welcome, gentle beings," Harry said to the three hundred champions. "The rules to the first trial are simple. This is going to be a battle royal. If you lose, you also lose your magic."

"You can't do this," said a foreign wizard that would have given Harry a pile of headaches twenty years in the future.

"Rule zero. Harry Potter can do whatever he pleases. Now as I was saying, to pass this trial, you need to defeat twenty champions..."

**-x-x-x-**

A day later, only seven champions remained.

"Congratulations, champions."

"For your next trial, you'll need to bring with you any objects of power, artifacts and if you have some objects like a horcrux or other things that give you a certain measure of immortality, bring them with you."

Harry turned his back to leave, but stopped. "Oh I almost forgot... bring your libraries, gold, gems and jewelry with you."

The exhausted champions could not even muster the strength to question this strange new order.

"Also," Harry said, "Everyone please have a detailed inventory of whatever you bring."

**-x-x-x-**

Second task.

"Your next trial is this," Harry said. "I placed every nasty artifact you brought twenty miles in that direction. You have to collect as many artifacts as you can and come here in the next hour. The three people with the most collected artifacts pass. The rest will lose their magic."

**-x-x-x-**

Twenty miles north.

Harry apparated above a hill. He stared downhill at the pile of artifacts. Drawing his wand, he activated the runes to the anti-apparition wards that surrounded the area.

When the champions arrived, Harry waited for the champions to approach the artifacts. Then, he activated a control rune and disappeared.

An hour later, Harry took his eyes from the glow of fiend-fire. "I guess this means there won't be a third task."

Shrugging, Harry apparated toward his new home. He had some spoils to count.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's Note**: Just a insane idea I decided to write. The goblet is just too Uber. One thing I thought a while ago was that if the goblet could really impose an oath, then why didn't anyone use it to force his enemies to participate. If you are in charge of the jury, you can select any trial you want ... even if it's something like ... kill a hundred dragons.

In canon ... Harry had to compete because of a magical contract. Since no one ever said that Harry could just give up, then we have two possibilities: he really couldn't give up or they didn't want Harry to give up. The first possibility offers a huge potential for abuse so I took it.

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

Published: October 3, 2009.

-voider-

**-x-x-x- **


End file.
